Edmund Hillary
Sir Edmund Percival Hillary est un alpiniste et explorateur néo-zélandais né le 20 juillet 1919 à Tuakau et mort le 11 janvier 2008 à Auckland Edmund Hillary et le sherpa Tenzing Norgay sont les premiers hommes à avoir gravi l'Everest, le 29 mai 1953, lors d'une expédition britannique dirigée par le John Hunt. À l'occasion du cinquantième anniversaire de la première ascension de l'Everest, le gouvernement népalais lui a conféré la citoyenneté honorifique au cours d'une cérémonie à Katmandou. Il est le premier étranger à recevoir cette distinction. Il fut longtemps le seul néo-zélandais à apparaître de son vivant sur un billet de banque. Biographie Très timide durant son enfance, il se réfugie dans les livres et ses rêves d'une vie pleine d'aventures. Il se prend de passion pour l'escalade à l'âge de 16 ans durant un voyage scolaire au mont Ruapehu. Il se rend alors compte que son ossature dégingandée et peu coordonnée est en fait plus forte et endurante que celle de ses compagnons. Après avoir participé à une expédition néo-zélandaise infructueuse visant à atteindre le sommet de l'Everest en 1951, il rejoint l'équipe britannique victorieuse de 1953. Il a, par la suite, gravi dix autres sommets himalayens entre 1956 et 1965. Il a aussi atteint le Pôle Sud le 4 janvier 1958 avec l'expédition trans-antarctique du Commonwealth (Expédition Fuchs-Hillary). Il a perdu sa femme Louise et sa fille Belinda dans un accident d'avion au Népal et s'est plus tard remarié avec June Mulgrew. Son fils Peter Hillary est un aventurier, et a gravi l'Everest à deux reprises. Lorsqu'on lui demandait pourquoi il était monté sur l'Everest, il avait coutume de répondre . Himalayan Trust Edmund Hillary a consacré une grande partie de sa vie à aider le peuple Sherpa avec l'association Himalayan Trust qu'il a fondée. Parmi les réalisations de cette fondation: *Un hôpital de 15 lits à Kunde, construit en 1963. site *L' hôpital Phaplu à Salleri, chef lieu du District de Solukhumbu, construit en 1973. En 1984, cet hôpital a été remis aux autorités népalaises et fonctionne sous leur responsabilité. *Une douzaine de petit centre médicaux dans le Khumbu. * La première école de Khumjung, crée en 1961. * 26 autres écoles crées dans le Khumbu *Des centres de formations pour adultes et des centres de formations des maitres. *Un programme de reforestation du Parc national de Sagarmatha Site de l'Himalayan Trust Image:Hillary58.jpg|Billet de 5 dollars Néo Zélandais, à l'éffigie d'Hillary Image:Kunde8512.JPG|Hôpital de Kunde Image:Khumjung44.jpg|École de Khumjung Œuvres *''Un regard depuis le sommet'', Glénat, 1999 *''Au sommet de l'Everest : Il y a 50 ans l'Everest, l'expédition qui a vaincu le toit du monde'', Hoëbeke, 2003 *''High Adventure'' (1955), Oxford University Press (Paperback) *''High Adventure: The True Story of the First Ascent of Everest'' (1955), Oxford University Press (Paperback) *''East of Everest - An Account of the New Zealand Alpine Club Himalayan Expedition to the Barun Valley in 1954'', avec George Lowe (1956), E. P. Dutton and Company, Inc. ASIN B000EW84UM *''No Latitude for Error'' (1961), Hodder & Stoughton. ASIN B000H6UVP6. *''The New Zealand Antarctic Expedition'' (1959), R.W. Stiles, printers. ASIN B0007K6D72. *''The crossing of Antarctica; the Commonwealth Transantarctic Expedition, 1955-1958'' avec Sir Vivian Fuchs (1958). Cassell ASIN B000HJGZ08 *''High in the thin cold air; the story of the Himalayan Expedition, par Sir Edmund Hillary, World Book Encyclopedia'', avec Desmond Doig (1963) ASIN B00005W121 *''Schoolhouse in the Clouds'' (1965) ASIN B00005WRBB *''Nothing Venture, Nothing Win'' (1975) Hodder & Stoughton General Division *''From the Ocean to the Sky: Jet Boating Up the Ganges'' Ulverscroft Large Print Books Ltd (November 1980) *''Two Generations'' avec Peter Hillary (1984) Hodder & Stoughton Ltd *''Ascent: Two Lives Explored: The Autobiographies of Sir Edmund and Peter Hillary'' (1992) Paragon House Publishers Catégorie:Alpiniste Catégorie:personnalité du Népal Catégorie:Naissance en 1919 Catégorie:Décès en 2008